Marry The Vampire Queen
by Sex with MoonJongup
Summary: ChanBaek-BaekYeol ! perjalanan cinta Chanyeol yang menikahi sang ratu vampire yang bernama Byun Baekhyun, ff fantasy pertama saya, jika anda berkesan dengan ff ini mohon tinggal kan ripiu , tida menerima silent reader, belajarlah menghargai karya orang, walaupun itu tidak sempurna :)


**ChanBaek Marry The Vampire Queen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author : Choi Seung Wook istri GDZelo.

Cast :  
Park Chanyeol.  
Byun Baekhyun.  
Kwon Jiyoung (GD).  
And other cast.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Sad, Lemon.

Rating : M

Warning : GS ! TYPO ! NC+ !

Note : **sebenarnya saya ragu untuk membuat ff one shot karena kebanyakan kalau yang one shot banyak Silent reader nya, tapi saya tidak peduli , jika anda benar-benar berkesan dengan ff one shot yang saya buat ini, saya mohon berikan saya review untuk penyamangat saya dalam berkarya menulis ff ChanBaek seterusnya^^**  
**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah majalah, tapi jalan ceritanya tetap punya saya, thaks before ^^**

.

.

.

.

''aku ingin kita bercerai Park Chanyeol !''

''kenapa kau ingin kita bercerai Jiyong-ah ? tidak ingat kah kau janji kita dulu Jiyong-ah?''

''cukup Park Chanyeol ! Aku bosan hidup miskin begini ! Aku ingin kaya Chanyeol-ah ! tanda tangan surat ini ! Cepatlah ! Choi Seung Hyun sudah menungguku'' Bentak Jiyong (GD) melempar sebuah surat cerai berserta pulpen ke arah Chanyeol.

''baiklah kalau itu maumu''lirih Chanyeol dan menadatangani surat cerai yang di ajukan yeoja cantik bernama Kwon Jiyong yang berstatus menjadi istrinya ah mungkin saat ini tepatnya mantan istri nya.

''terimakasih atas waktu kebersamaan kita yang diliputi kemiskinan ! Dan kau tau sekarang aku kaya karna aku akan menikah dengan presdir kaya dan ternama tentunya, kau tau Choi Seung Hyun (TOP) bukan? Dia calon suamiku, good bye namja miskin''ejek Jiyong dan berjalan meninggal rumah gubuk yang pernah disinggahi dengan sang mantan suami, rumah kecil peyot nan memnjadi saksi kisah cinta mereka dulu dan sekaran tinggal lah Chanyeol seorang diri.

Chanyeol mengusap kasar air matanya dan menendang kursi tua yang tersaji di depannya dengan emosi yang meluap-luap, hatinya benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping, kenapa Tuhan memberinya takdir menjada namja malang yang hidup di temani kemiskinan dan kesengsaraan, dia juga menginginkan kekayaan yang berlimpah dan membalas semua cacian -cacian semua orang yang memandang rendah dirinya.  
semua peninggalan harta benda warisan orang tuanya terjual habis untuk modal pemborong bangunan , namun hasil nya nol, bukan mendapat untung malah terhutang kesana-sini sehingga setiap hari di tagih oleh Debt Collector.  
sekarang Chanyeol sudah tidak mempunyai apa-apa lagi, lihat bajunya saja kumuh dan kelihatan sudah tak layak untuk dikenakan, perutnya yang keroncongan meminta untuk di isi, tapi bagaimana uang saja dia tidak punya sepersen pun, dia hanya bisa meminum air sungai yang direbus nya sendiri dan hanya air itulah yang menjadi pengganjal perutnya ketika ia lapar.  
Dalam ke adaan yang putus asa, Park Chanyeol berkelana , mengembara di sebuah hutan dan bertapa di bukit , sebuah bukit keramat yang berada di atas laut samudra hindia , berhari-hari Chanyeol tidak tidur dan makan , tidak mandi dan tidak beranjak sejengkal pun dari tempat duduk awalnya, di tempat sepi dan tertutup itu , dia terus memejamkan matanya meminta pertolongan gaib. Pada hari ke-40 dia bertapa , badannya semakin kurus dan lemah. Tetapi, karena tekad yang membara, maka Chanyeol tak pernah surut, tidak menyerah walaupun tubuhnya sudah berlumut.  
Kosentrasinya total dan penuh meminta kekuatan gaib , kekuatan Sang pencipta Alam, Sang penguasa Laut, agar dia dapat pertolongan untuk keluar dari kesulitan hidup.  
Selain kurus dan lemah, tubuh Park Chanyeol juga menjadi budukan karena kekerasan air laut. Air asin dan panas sinar matahari telah membuat kulit Chanyeol melepuh, bahkan ada luka di sekujur badannya. Yang lebih mengerikan , luka-luka itu bernanah , sebagian luka telah berbelatung kecil-kecil , namun tekad seorang Park Chanyeol tidak pernah surut, dia terus melakukan pertapaan itu , hingga suatu hari kegaiban datang menyergap dirinya.  
Kurang lebih pukul 24.00 tengah malam, tanggal 15-Oktober-2013 , ombak laut Samudra Hindia bergolak hebat.  
Gelombang besar menyergap laksana tsunami, badai laut yang membumbung tinggi, angin topan berkekuatan penuh menyapa tubuh Chanyeol dan membawanya.  
Di dalam angin topan, keajaiban datang kepada Chanyeol. Tubuh tingginya menabrak pintu istana mewah angin, masuk kedalam kerajaan kristal super megah, Chanyeol bertemu dengan wanita super cantik disinggahsana angin topan. Dialah **Vampire Queen Ruler Ocean**. Yang dikenal sebagai **Ratu Vampire**, wanita dengan kulit putih sebersih susu, rambut coklat panjang ikalnya sepinggang, hidung mancung dan ehm buah dada yang menyembul indah.  
Dua dayang kerajaan Vampire, membawa Park Chanyeol ke depan singgahsana sang Ratu Vampire yang bernama Byun Baekhyun, Baekhyun sang ratu Vampire memegang kepala Chanyeol.

''siapa nama mu?''suara merdu keluar dari dua belah bibir manis Baekhyun.

''Park Chanyeol''jawab Chanyeol tanpa mata yang berkedip melihat kecantikan Baekhyun sang ratu Vampire.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan dibawanya Chanyeol menuju meja makan.  
Serta luka Chanyeol di obati sesuai perintah Baekhyun. Dalam tempo sekejap , tubuh Chanyeol menjadi normal kembali, lukanya sudah sembuh dan kembali segar lagi, Baekhyun memberikan sebuah pakaian berbahan mewah ke arah Chanyeol.

''pakailah''ujar Baekhyun lembut dengan senyuman terus terpantri di wajah cantik nan anggunnya, Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian dia memakai pakaian mewah yang terbuat dari benang emas itu, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol 'dia tampan' lirih Baekhyun terpesona akan ketampanan dari Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan anggun kearah Chanyeol, kemudian menggandeng tangan Chanyeol menuju tempat ritual pernikahannya.  
Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang begitu menawan di wajah cantiknya, benar-benar membuat Chanyeol terperangkap akan pesona sang Ratu Vampire.

''Park Chanyeol, kau telah di zolimi oleh istrimu di dunia, tapi kau akan aku jadikan suamiku yang paling aku cintai dan aku bahagia kan , namun dengan syarat , kau tidak boleh menikahi kalangan bangsaku yang lain, kau boleh menikah dengan wanita, bangsa manusia, tapi wanita yang kau nikahi itu harus menerimaku, juga harus menghargai keberadaanku'' desis Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol, saat akan melakukan ritual pernikahan.

''terima kasih Ratu-''

''jangan memanggilku ratu,karena sekarang aku adalah istrimu Chanyeollie, tubuhku semuanya adalah milikmu''bisik Baekhyun dan menarik Chanyeol menuju kamarnya yang begitu mewah.

''apa aku boleh memanggilmu Baekkie?''tanya Chanyeol mengusap lembut pipi sang vampire cantik dengan jemari panjangnya, Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda.

''panggil aku sesukamu Yeollie''ujar Baekhyun yang bagaikan sebuah desahan oleh pendengaran Chanyeol, suara Baekhyun yang begitu merdu.

''dan sekarang tubuhmu adalah milikku Baekkie?''tanya Chanyeol memberanikan dirinya mengecup pipi putih Baekhyun yang begitu mulus.

''ne, tubuhku hanya milikmu, malam ini adalah malam pertama kita''bisik Baekhyun menggoda dan memainkan jari lentiknya di area rahang tegas Chanyeol.

''kau sungguh sangat cantik Byun Baekhyun''

''kau jangan terus memujaku, apa kau tidak mau menyatukan tubuhmu di tubuhku Yeollie eumh?''tanya Baekhyun seduktif mungkin dengan lidahnya yang menjulur kemudian menjilat bibir Chanyeol, membuat nafsu Chanyeol semakin terpancing.  
Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan bibir mereka menyatu, dengan lembut Chanyeol melumat bibir cherry Baekhyun yang begitu menggoda, dan karena nafsu benar-benar menguasai jiwa Chanyeol sekarang, Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke dinding lemari antik, dan tangannya menjalar ke belakang tengkuk Baekhyun , mendorong tengkuk Baekhyun agar mendalamnya ciuman mereka, lidah Chanyeol terus bermain lincah di dalam mulut Baekhyun, Baekhyun menelan saliva Chanyeol saat ciuman mereka semakin liar dan liar , jari lentik Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol yang ada di tengkuknya kemudian menuntun tangan Chanyeol ke arah payudaranya yang berisi Chanyeol membuka matanya begitupun dengan Baekhyun dengan mulut mereka yang masih saling menghisap tapi kali ini dengan hisapan yang lembut, Baekhyun meremas tangan Chanyeol yang meremas payudaranya pelan, dan mereka kembali menutup mata mereka dengan bibir kembali saling melumat terus melumat halus perlahan liar, Baekhyun semakin meremas pergelangan tangan Chanyeol merasakan sensasi sesx saat jari-jari Chanyeol meremas kuat payudaranya, ciuman Chanyeol turun keleher Baekhyun yang begitu putih dan jenjang, meletakkan bibirnya di leher belakang telinga Baekhyun kemudian menghisapnya secara perlahan dengan tangan kanan Chanyeol yeng menurunkan resleting dress Baekhyun yang di bagian belakang.

''Akhhhh Chanyeollie geli...eumhhhhh''desah Baekhyun berbisik pelan, suara Baekhyun bagaikan alunan melody yang indah menyapa pendengaran park Chanyeol dan itu membuat nafsu Chanyeol semakin dan semakin memuncak akan gairah sexs nya.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol menurun kan dress putih nan anggun milik Baekhyun sembari menatap wajah Baekhyun yang benar-benar sexy dan menggoda tentunya, apalagi dengan posisi Baekhyun yang benar-benar pasrah dengan tatapan sayunya, oh benar-benar sungguh sangat menggoda Park Chanyeol.  
Dress itu sudah turun ke ujung kaki Baekhyun sehingga memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh Baekhyun yang begitu sexy, dengan ke dua breast besarnya yang menantang membuat Chanyeol tak pernah berhenti untuk memuja ke anggunan tubuh sang istri barunya.  
Baekhyun mengusap rahang tegas Chanyeol begitu lembut dan kembali mencium bibir Chanyeol liar dengan sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya, dengan senang hati Chanyeol membalas ciuman liar dari Baekhyun. Kembali menyatukan lidah mereka serta saling bertukar saliva yang tidak ada bosannya bagaikan rasa wine termahal yang pernah mereka cicipi merasakan saliva pasangan masing-masing.  
Tangan Chanyeol mengusap belahaan breast Baekhyun dan kembali meremas dua gunung yang tidak bertulang itu, membuat Baekhyun membusung kan dadanya ingin lebih dan lebih, mereka benar-benar sudah dikuasai oleh nafsu, Chanyeol menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Breast Baekhyun kemudian menjilat yang bagian kanan kemudian memainkan lidahnya di puting Baekhyun.

''eumhh''desah Baekhyun lirih saat mulut Chanyeol terbuka dan menghisap kuat breast kanan nya dan bergantian dengan bagian yang kiri dijilat kemudian dihisap dan diberi gigitan kecil di bagian puting membuat tubuh Baekhyun merasakan sentuhan memabukkan dari suami barunya.  
Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke atas ranjang mewah beralaskan benang perak nan halus, kemudian kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun yang memang naturalnya memerah semakin merah bak darah yang sungguh sangat menggoda apalagi matanya yang indah yang menyinarkan nafsu dan sexy tentunya.  
Chanyeol menarik celana dalam berwarna putih milik Baekhyun , kemudian membuka paha putih Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Vagina Baekhyun.

''akhhhh eumhhh''desah Baekhyun saat lidah Chanyeol bermain lincah di pertangahan Vaginanya, oh ini benar-benar sangat nikmat.

''eumm Yeollieee''lirih Baekhyun saat Chanyeol memainkan lidahnya di Vagina Baekhyun dan menusuk nusuk kan lidah nya di lubang virgin Baekhyun, Chanyeol menjilat cairan putih kental saat Baekhyun benar-benar merasakan klimax nya.  
''cukup''Lirih Baekhyun , kemudian mendudukkan dirinya, dan membuka baju Chanyeol.  
''sekarang aku yang menginginkanmu Yeollie''bisik Baekhyun dan menjilat bibir Chanyeol layaknya bibir itu adalah ice cream. Baekhyun menarik celana terakhir Chanyeol dan tersenyum manis saat junior besar dan panjang Chanyeol ngacung tegak di depan wajahnya, Baekhyun memagang batang junior Chanyeol kemudian membuka bibirnya dan mulai menghisap junior Chanyeol yang begitu besar dan panjang berwarna putih bening agak kemerahan.

''akhhh''Chanyeol mendesah saat Baekhyun menggigit pangkal juniornya, kemudian Baekhyun kembali menghisap junior Chanyeol kuat.  
Chanyeol menarik juniornya dari mulut Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya karena belum merasakan cairan Chanyeol, Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan menghempaskannya kembali ke ranjang dan Chanyeol kembali menindih tubuh Baekhyun.

''aku tidak ingin mengeluarkannya dimulutmu, tapi aku ingin mengeluarkannya di dalam tubuh mu Baekkie''bisik Chanyeol melumat cuping telinga Baekhyun hingga memerah.

''eumhh lakukanlah sekarang Yeollie ,pemanasannya sudah cukup''balas Baekhyun pelan, Chanyeol mengangguk dan mebuka kaki Baekhyun dan dilingkarkan ke pinggangnya, Chanyeol mengocok sebentar juniornya dan mengarahkan junior itu ke arah lubang Baekhyun yang mungil.  
Chanyeol mulai memasukkan perlahan kedalam lubang vagina Baekhyun.

''ssss''lirih Baekhyun menutup matanya erat menahan sakit dan pedih saat junior Chanyeol terus mendorong masung kedalamnya, Chanyeol bisa melihat darah kental yang keluar dari dalam Vagina itu, mempertandakan bahwa ratu vampire nan cantik ini masih perawan.  
setengah sudah junior panjang dan besar Chanyeol masuk kedalam Vagina Baekhyun, Chanyeol bisa merasakan lubang Vagina Baekhyun menghisap juniornya yang baru setengah masuk itu.  
Chanyeol menjilat air mata yang keluar dari mata indah Baekhyun karena menahan sakit saat benda besar tumpul itu benar-benar mengoyak lubang vaginanya.

''apa kita hentikan dulu baby?''tanya Chanyeol lembut saat tidak tega melihat wanita vampire yang dicintainya sejak pandangan pertama ini harus menahan sakit.

''tidak, lanjutkanlah Yeollie, aku akan menahannya untukmu dan untukku''bisik Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk dan terus memasukkan juniornya perlahan demi perlahan.

''eughhhh''lirih dan desah Baekhyun saat junior panjang dan besar Chanyeol benar-benar sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam lubang Vaginanya.

Chanyeol mendiamkan sementara juniornya didalam tubuh Baekhyun.

''move Yeollie''pelan Baekhyun dengan perlahan Chanyeol memaju mundurkan juniornya didalam tubuh Baekhyun , Chanyeol bisa mellihat darah dan cairan putih kembali keluar saat Chanyeol menghentakkan juniornya dan menyentuh titik sensitive Baekhyun.

''ah ah eumhh ah Yeollie , lebih cepat ahhhhhh''desah Baekhyun bergairah saat Chanyeol benar benar menyentuh titik nikmatnya, Chanyeol mengangguk dan mempercepat ritme gerakannya, dan terus menusukkan juniornya kedalam lubang vagina Baekhyun.

''ahhh ahhh ahhh disana,,,ahhhh lagi Yeollieee''desah Baekhyun kencang dengan suara merdunya membuat semangat nafsu sexs Chanyeol kembali memuncak dan memuncak.

Chanyeol mengulum puting payudara Baekhyun dan menghisap nya secara bergantian.

''ahhhh ahhhhhh Yeollieee''desah Baekhyun benar-benar nikmat.

''Yeolliee ahhh teruss...ahhhh''

''ne baby..kau sungguh terlihat begitu sexy''bisik Chanyeol dan melumat bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka dengan langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mult Baekhyun, Baekhyun menghisap kuat mulut Chanyeol saat junior Chanyeol terus menusuk titik sensitive nya.  
Tusukan junior Chanyeol memelan saat mereka sudah mencapai puncak, Chanyeol menatap wajah kelelahan Baekhyun, jari-jarinya mengusap keringat Baekhyun.

''kau lelah baby?''tanya Chanyeol mesra, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sembari mengusap pipi Chanyeol.

''kita sudahi dulu malam ini ne''bisik Chanyeol dan mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun, dengan perlahan Chanyeol mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam tubuh Baekhyun, kemudian menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka, Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun.

''tidurlah, aku mencintaimu''bisik Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali mengangguk dan memeluk lengan Chanyeol yang memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati malam pertama Baekhyun, ratu vampire itu. Park Chanyeol langsung menjadi muda kembali, tubuhnya sangat kencang, segar dan tampan.  
Mereka punya cara berkomunikasi, dengan telfon gaib dari kayu stigi dan akar bahar ular, bila Chanyeol mengetukkan kedua benda itu , maka Baekhyun akan mendengarkan dari dasar angin kerajaan vampire nya, lalu terbang ke darat, kerumah Chanyeol yang terletak di Seoul.

Byun Baekhyun mampu terbang, begitu pula denga Chanyeol, yang akhirnya mendapat ilmu terbang itu, melayang bagaikan burung elang di atas udara bebas. Ketika pergi keluar dari angin , Chanyeol meluncur bagaikan roket memecah samudra , lalu terbang ke Seoul, berhenti di sebuah hutan lebat di pinggiran kota.  
Di hutan itu secara ajaib, Chanyeol menemukan rumah mewah, rumah 3000 meter persegi di atas tanah dua hektar dengan taman serta kolam yang indah.  
Rumah itu milik Baekhyun yang diberikan kepada Chanyeol. Sementara itu , di dalam guci di kamar gelap, selalu berisi uang yang penuh, berjumlah ratusan milyar dolar.  
Pada setiap malam tertentu,rumah Chanyeol diramaikan oleh ribuan Vampire, dayang-dayang anak buah dari sang ratu Vampire yaitu Baekhyun, orang biasa tidak akan mampu menembus, melihat vampir-vampire itu.

''uang itu boleh kau gunakan untuk apa saja sesuai kesukaanmu Yeollie, tapi jangan lupa, bila meminum minuma keras kau tidak boleh sampai mabuk. Bila kau mabuk, maka semua harta dan uang pemberianku untukmu, akan lumer, hancur seperti lilin'' pesan sang ratu vampir, Byun Baekhyun.

Sebagai manusia biasa, keadaan Park Chanyeol tentu mengagetkan banyak orang, dari kehidupan miskin, begitu menghilang hampir dua bulan , kembali dengan kekayaan yang berlimpah.  
Orang-orang pun menggosipkan, mencibir dan menggunjing negatif, menyebut bahwa Chanyeol melakukan pesugihan. Chanyeol pun tidak memperdulikan omongan orang-orang yang tidak berguna itu . Sebab menurut pemikiran Chanyeol dia kaya raya mendadak itu karena pemberian dari istri vampire nya.

rumah Chanyeol pun penuh dengan kristal mewah , lukisan pelukis ternama didunia berharga milyaran serta perhiasan patung lapis emas.  
Bila melakukan pertemuan dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggunakan kamar bersepreikan benang emas dan bantal ornamen berlian, kamar yang jendelanya lebar menghadap ke arah laut samudra, dimana angin alam masuk , sebagai jalur jalan Baekhyun sang ratu vampire bila datang untuk bercinta dengan Chanyeol.

**-Chanyeol Pov-**

ck ! Sekarang aku bukanlah Park Chanyeol yang miskin seperti dulu, sekarang aku sudah kaya harta berlimpah,bahkan aku mampu mengatur dunia !

Pada saat bercerai dengan Choi Seung Hyun direktur kaya itu, mendengar aku kaya raya, Jiyong mantan istriku berlutut memintaku agar aku menikahinya lagi, tetapi hatiku sudah beku kepadanya, cintaku telah luntur dan aku tidak berhasrat sedikut kepada Jiyong.  
Maka pada saat Jiyong menangis meminta maaf dikakiku , aku memberikan uang $ 1 milyar kepadanya, agar dia membuka usaha apapun yang dia mau, asal tidak datang lagi kepadaku untuk rujuk. Hatiku sudah terlanjur sakit , lukah dan pedih oleh sikap Jiyong yang meninggal kan aku saat aku begitu terpuruk dan menderita .

Kini aku sudah terlanjur mencintai Baekhyun , aku sudah terlanjur sayang kepada istri ku si ratu Vampire. Rasanya tak ada seorang wanita pun disunia ini yang bisa menyamai kecantikan dan ke elokan Byun Baekhyun.

Bertahun-tahun sudah Chanyeol hidup dengan harta berlimpah pemberian dari Baekhyun, setiap 1 bulan sekali Baekhyun akan datang ke rumah Chanyeol dan kembali melakukan sexs satu malam penuh, dan cinta Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun semakin bertambah dan bertambah.

''haris sudah pagi, sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit, Baekkie bangunlah baby, pulanglah kau ke tempat mu baby, sebelum mentari membakar tubuhmu Baekkie, bulan besok aku akan menunggumu dikamar kita ini''bisik Chanyeol sembari mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut dan mengecup bibir cherry Baekhyun yang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan itu, terus berbisik ditelinga kekasihnya, Byun Baekhyun sang ratu vampire, Vampire yang sudah tiga tahun dinikahinya ini.  
Baekhyun tersentak , dia terbangun dan menggeliat pelan, lalu meraih busananya, gaun putih panjang dari sutra emas.  
Setelah kembali seperti semula Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol kemudian duduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol, mengecup kening hidung dan bibir Chanyeol mesra membuat nemja bermarga Park itu tersenyum.

''aku pergi dulu Yeollie''

''iya Baekkie, hati-hati ne, aku sangat mencintaimu''bisik Chanyeol melumat bibir merah natural Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi, 1000 kilo meter perjam , melebihi kecepatan pesawat superjet, Baekhyun sang ratu vampire cantik itu tidak boleh terkena sinar matahari. Apabila terkena sinar, maka sekujur fisiknya akan hancur total , bagaikan lilin yang terbakar bubungan api.

''aku sangat mencintaimu Baekkie, sampai bertemu dibulan depan''bisik Chanyeol mencium sambil memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun sang Vampire.

Setelah mengantarkan Baekhyun dari jendela rumahnya, Chanyeol berdiri menghadap hemparan laut luas.

''aku sangat mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah''liri Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

setelah bertahun-tahun hidup mewah dengan uang pemberian dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun menderita sebuah penyakit yang belum di ketahui apa penyakit itu.

''akhh brengsek ! Penyakit apa ini !''geram Chanyeol dan mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

setelah membersihkan tubuhnya, Chanyeol berjalan dan mengambil obat-obat penghilang rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

''Baekhyun-ah kemana kau? Aku sangat merindukanmu, kenapa ku tidak kunjung datang Baekhyun-ah?''lirih Chanyeol miris menatap lukisan indah Baekhyun yang terpanajang dikamarnya.

''aku sangat merindukan bau tubuhmu Baekhyun-ah, aku membutuhkanmu kumohon''lirih Chanyeol menatap lautan luas , dengan angin malam yang menyapa tubuhnya, dia sungguh sangat merindukan vampire cantik itu, senyumannya, tubuhnya semuanya, dia sungguh sangat merindukan Baekhyunnya, karena berbulan-bulan sudah Baekhyun tidak datang mengunjungi namja tampan tinggi bermarga Park ini.

Chanyeol menidurkan tubuh tingginya di atas ranjang, jari panjangnya mengusap ranjang yang biasa ditiduri oleh Baekhyun, betapa Chanyeol sangat merindukan Baekhyun sungguh, kalian harus tahu itu.

Karena kelelahan Chanyeol akhirnya tertidur dengan memeluk bantal yang biasa Baekhyun gunakan.

''Chanyeol-ah''bisik Baekhyun mengusap sayang bibir Chanyeol kemudian mengecup pelan bibir Chanyeol, Chanyeol menggeliat pelan saat merasakan ada air jatuh ke pipinya, membuka matanya pelan.

''Baekhyun..Baekhyun-ah''ujar Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang berhiaskan gaun hitam pekat.

''ne ini aku Chanyeol-ah''bisik Baekhyun, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan mengusap air mata Baekhyun.

''kenapa kau menangis Baekhyunkah, siapa yang menyakitimu baby''ujar Chanyeol mencium kedua kelopak mata indah Baekhyun, Baekhyun berusaha menahan tangisnya dia benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta kepada namja bermarga Park ini.  
Chanyeol heran kenapa Baekhyun memakin gaun berwarna hitam pekat, biasanya Baekhyun bila datang kepadanya akan menggunakan gaun berwarna putih, tapi gaun hitam pekat itu membuat Baekhyun semakin anggundengan kulit putihnya yang sangat bedah jauh kontras warna dengan gaun hitam yang dikenakannya.

''Chanyeol mian - he, aku datang kesini hanya untuk berpamitan kepadamu Chanyeol-ah''ujar Baekhyun dengan berat hati dan melepaskan pelukannya ditubuh Chanyeol, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung.

''apa maksudmu Baekhyun-ah''tanya Chanyeol berdiri menghadap Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengusap kembali air matanya dan menatap Chanyeol yang benar-benar sudah merebut hatinya ini.

''Chanyeol-ah maaf kan aku tidak memberi tahumu terlebih dahulu, selama ini saat kita melakukan percintaan aku terus menghisap syaraf syaraf otak dan tubuhmu untuk memperkuat tenagaku dan keawetanku, maka dari itu kau bisa mempunyai penyakit yang kau derita saat ini, dan ini adalah waktu kita sudah berakhir Chanyeol-ah , besok aku akan menikah dengan namja lain yang kembali menyembahku, maaf kan aku Chanyeol-ah, tapi percayalah selama ini aku tetap mencintaimu sampai aku musnah''terang Baekhyun dan menghilang dari hadapan Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersentak mendengar keterangan Baekhyun, tubuh tinggi merosot kelantai.

''Baekhyun-ah kenapa kau lakukan ini terhadapku? Aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah''

Chanyeol mengambil kertas dan alat tulis kemudian menggerakkan jari-jarinya melukis sesuatu dan membuat beberapa bait kata.

Setelah selesai Chanyeol terbang menuju bibir pantai, melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam botol, kemudian melempar kertas itu di pertengahan belahan laut samudra.  
Chanyeol kembali ke bibir pantai, menahan sakit yang terus menggerogoti tubuhnya, apalagi dengan angin malam yang berhembus dingin, tak ada niat untuk Chanyeol beranjak dari bibir pantai, menunggu malaikat untuk menjemputnya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terduduk di sebuah taman di depan kolam berisikan darah di depannya, dahi Baekhyun berkerut saat melihat sebuah botol berisikan surat di dalamnya menyemebul dari kolam darah tersebut, Baekhyun mengambil surat itu dari dalam botol tersebut.  
Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat apa isi surat tersebut, sebuah lukisan yang berwajah dirinya dan dia tau siapa yang melukis ini, di bawah lukisan indah bergambar wajah seta tubuhnya itu air mata mulai menggenangi mata indahnya saat membaca kata demi kata yang terlukis di bawahnya

_kau yang membuatku mengerti dunia Baekkie, keras dan kejamnya dunia ini, kau yang selalu membuatku semangat dan bahagia, awal aku bertemu denganmu aku sudah sangat mencintaimu dan jantungku sellallu berdetak saat kita memulai malam pertama kita waktu itu, kau tau aku begitu sangat mencintaimu Baekkie-ah, walaupun kau terus menghisap syaraf bahkan darahku aku tidak pernah peduli akrena ini semua untukmu karena aku mencintamu Baekkie, Byun Baekhyun berbulan - bulan kau tidak kunjung datang menemuiku, saat itu aku benar-benar sudah lelah mencari kemana-mana dengan menahan sakit yang terus bersarang ditubuhku, pada saat itu aku sungguh sungguh sangat merindukan, desahanmu, bibirmu tubuhmu Baekhyun-ah, senyumanmu yang menghangatkan jiwaku, aku sangat merindukan saat kita bercanda di atas ranjang dan kau selalu mempoutkan bibirmu itu dan sungguh pada saat itu kau sungguh menguji tingkat nafsu dan cintaku kepadamu, sampai Tuhan mengambil nyawaku, aku akan selalu tetap mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah, nan jeongmal saranghae Park Baekhyun-_

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan air mata yang sudah merambat kepipinya apalagi melihat lukisan wajahnya di kertas itu, dan kata-kata yang tertulis di kertas itu.

''aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol-ah, tapi kita tidak bisa selamanya bersama, aku dengan tugasku menjadi ratu Vampire dan mengabulkan apa yang manusia meminta dan menyembah kepadaku, tapi benar, selama ini yang berhasil membuat ku tersenyum dan terus ada difikiranku itu hanya kau Chanyeol-ah''lirih Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan dirinya di kolam darah itu.

Baekhyun keluar dari dalam laut, ratu vampire cantik menggunakan gaun antik berwarna hitam itu menghampiri tubuh namja yang sangat dicintainya itu tergeletak lemah di bibir pantai, Chanyeol sekarang sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan mengusap bibir yang selalu memanjakan bibirnya itu.

''mianhe Chanyeol-ah''lirih Baekhyun melihat Chanyeoll menutup damai matanya, Baekhyun menselonjorkan kakinya dan mengangkat kepalla Chanyeol ditidurkan di atas pahanya, mengusap rambut Chanyeol, sekarang dia hanya bisa melihat Chanyeol yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

''kau tau aku juga sangat mencintaimu Chanyeol-ah tapi takdir tidak bisa mempersatukan kita, karena kita itu berbeda''

Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol yang dingin dan pucat itu pelan, dan menyematkan jari-jari lentiknya di jemari Chanyeol yang memutih karena darah sudah tidak berjalan lagi.

**Nafsu, sexs dan kekayaan merasakan hal itu hanya sementara, sedangkan cinta, maka tetap abadi. Karena semuanya tetap ada akhirnya, karena disetiap pertemuan memjalin cinta dan saling menyayangi pasti ada perpisahannya. Dan itulah yang dialami kisah perjalanan cinta Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Tapi ingat, bahwa cinta mereka tetap abadi selamanya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

END !

Reader : eh dasar author tidak tahu diri, noh ff lu masih banyak yang TBC belum terselesaikan udah buat ff baru lagi -_-

ChanBaek : iyanih kok kita kagak bersatu sih thor?

Me : aigoo pada demo, udah-udah ripiu aja dulu ne...ripiu...#kabur bareng GDZELO hahahaha


End file.
